


Very Lucrative

by Awryen



Series: OTP: Moonlighting [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Mry'da gets the biggest payout so far from the Hunt. And some revenge.





	Very Lucrative

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Trigger, but takes place after. So, it's a little...whiplashy, but I had trouble fixing that, so I just went with it. *shrug*

"Ugh, FUCK I hate this stuffy, royal, noble crap," Mry'da said, fuming after the multiple meetings with the Girard family.

"Trust me, I hate it as well. But, in order to get anything done with these types, you have to follow protocol, "Gault said, not un-sympathetically.

"I just want to get this over with and finally finish them off. Constantly being shat upon for my birth and circumstances... I always feel like my skin is crawling every time we enter that place." Mry'da was angry, that much Gault could tell. Honestly, he didn't blame her. Not after what she'd revealed to him before.

"We'll _get_ there, boss. We've got the location of the Duke now and we'll soon be ship bound. Buck up! We're almost done," he said, spreading his hands out in front of him, trying to placate her a bit.

Smirking she nodded.

"Let's go get us a Duke."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was anti-climactic...hmmm, at least we won't be scuffing up our clothing then," Gault stated, shouldering his rifle as they loaded the Duke's body into carbonite. Ignoring the accusing gazes of the Organas around them, they got the hover skid going, directing it to the shuttle they called for, and headed for the Girard estates...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...you just started without me," Mry'da said, a smug smirk flashing over her face. Gault fired his rifle and hit the retreating son while she gunned down the daughter and uncle.

"Easiest job of the day. Not only do we get the _payout_ for the bounty, but a little _something something extra_ from House Rist."

Gault was grinning, one that gave his already devilish features a more sinister feel, sliding the pads of his fingers over each other, simulating credits in his hand.

"Nice job. I wasn't _entirely_ sure you'd do it,"

She snorted, "I found the family insufferable. And the Rist were _doubling_ the bounty. How could I say _no_?" she asked, mirroring his rather sadistic look of glee.

Clapping a hand over her shoulder, winding his arm around her, he chuckled, "I was right, this partnership is going to be very _lucrative_."


End file.
